


Sweet Dreams

by keygasmic



Series: Tease [2]
Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M, Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 12:38:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15557871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keygasmic/pseuds/keygasmic
Summary: Kibum was a tease, he knew it. But there was only so much two men could take before they both broke.





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LJ 29/05/2013

Kibum smirked as he climbed into the van. He slid onto the seat beside Minho and pretended to ignore Jinki’s glare as he rested his head on the younger boy's shoulder. “Minho-yah, I’m tired.” He pressed as close to the other as he could manage and inwardly danced as Minho’s arms wound around his middle.  
  
“When we get home you can sleep, hyung,” Minho sighed, resting his chin upon the crown of the blond boy's head.  
  
Kibum sighed in content, “You’re so good to me, Minho-yah.” He squeezed the other's middle affectionately and looked at Jinki, “I’m so lucky to have such a good dongsaeng.” He sent the eldest a wink and bit his lip as he let out another sigh.   
  
Jinki gripped the armrest beside him and tried to hide his frustration, opting to turn away from the other and look out the window. His efforts seemed futile, though, at the sight of the blond's reflection in the glass.  
  
Kibum sent another wink the other's way and let his tongue run over his upper lip seductively, smirking as Jinki shifted uncomfortably and uselessly tried to ignore him.   
  
This was the best kind of game. Somewhat of a warped game of cat and mouse. Kibum was going to milk this for all it was worth. Hopefully, it would end with him against some form of flat surface with the other pressed between his legs. Hopefully.   
  
  
  
As soon as they entered the dorm, Kibum latched onto Jonghyun, babbling away about the meeting and letting the other know of all the company’s apparent plans. The pair sat down against the couch, Kibum laying his head in the other's lap and humming happily as his friend began to leisurely massage his scalp.  
  
He didn’t miss the warning glare Jinki sent his way.  
  
“Hey, hyung!” Jonghyun grinned, hands running through Kibum’s hair affectionately. “I heard the meeting was incredibly boring.”   
  
After sending another glare Kibum’s way, Jinki made a small grunt of acknowledgment and walked down the hall. “He seems _touchy_ ,” Jonghyun mused with a smile, eyes following the eldest's retreating form. “Probably just tired.”  
  
Kibum muffled a chuckle with the back of his hand, “Yeah, probably. The managers _were_ grilling him about trying not to fall and were spouting some bullshit about him wearing longer shirts. That’s probably why.”   
  
Jonghyun paused for a moment, contemplating the ‘long shirts’ portion of what Kibum had said.  The bark of laughter that left his lips at the sudden realization had poor Taemin falling over with surprise and fright as he walked into the room.  
  
“Hyung!” He cried out, pout over his lips. Jonghyun crawled over to the magnae, pressing himself to the other and declaring how sorry he was until the youngst managed to break free. “Dinner’s ready, hyungs,” he gasped and ran from the room.   
  
“I’ll go get Jinki-hyung,” Kibum grinned, pushing Jonghyun towards the kitchen.  
  
  
  
Jinki had his lips wrapped around the slick device, inhaling deeply as his bedroom door swung open. He blew the smoke out of the window and turned to the blond. “Hmm?”  
  
Kibum smirked and pressed the door shut behind him, “Dinner is ready, hyung.”  
  
Brows furrowed, Jinki took one more puff and turned the device off, exhaling through his nose. He distantly heard the sound of a lock snapping into place and chose to ignore it, shutting his bedroom window and pulling the curtains back across the window.   
  
When he turned, he came face to face with Kibum, the blond staring at him with hooded eyes, “Hyung, what do you think of our conversation today?” he asked, seemingly innocent.  
  
“I think you’re a fucking tease,” Jinki swore, tangling his fingers in the others locks and pulling the thin body against his own. “I don’t think you know what I’m capable of, _Kibummie_.”   
  
Kibum’s eyes glazed over and his eyes locked at the other's lips, tongue slipping out to wet his own.  
  
“The things I could do to you... I don’t think you could imagine,” Jinki hissed, lips brushing against Kibum’s jaw with each word. “You want to be pinned against the wall? I will fuck you so hard that you will scream your throat raw. You won’t be able to walk straight for a week. With every step you take, the burn will make you think of me. My big. Fat. Cock. So deep inside you.” He punctuated each word with a sharp lick to the shell of Kibum’s ear.  
  
Kibum began to tremble with need, his body willingly pressing flush to Jinki’s. “Show me.”   
  
Jinki grinned, stepping back and laughing as Kibum stumbled forward, “Maybe later.” He stepped around the other and unlocked the door. “We’re having chicken for dinner.”  
  
If looks could kill, Jinki would be in a whimpering heap on the floor.  
  
  
  
Dinner was uneventful at most, Jinki sat in his usual place across Kibum. His tongue flicked over his fingers teasingly, cleaning the leftover seasoning off the slim digits. Jinki knew what he was doing, knew how to push the other, knew how to break him. This was just as much of a game for him as well.  
  
He watched as Kibum once again pressed himself to Minho’s side, the younger so used to it by now he didn’t think twice. “Minho-yah, feed me," the elder whined, lower lip jutting out in a childish pout.  
  
Jinki bit back his laughter and picked up another piece of fried chicken, wrapping his lips around it and following Kibum with his eyes.   
  
“Hyung, feed yourself.” Minho chuckled, shrugging the other off and reaching for another piece.   
  
Kibum folded his arms over his chest and glared at the table, mischievous look flickering over his features, “Jinki-hyung,” he purred, eyes locking with the elders, “Feed me?”  
  
Minho snorted and turned to Taemin, going back to his previous conversation. With Jonghyun significantly distracted by the pair, Kibum and Jinki’s locked gaze went unnoticed, “Hyung?” Key leant forward and braced his chin on his palms, lips parting sinfully, “Please?”  
  
Jinki wrapped his lips around the piece of chicken bone braced between his fingers, “Hmmm…” he sighed, tongue flicking out over his fingers. Kibum maintained his gaze, tongue wetting his own lips. “Why?”  
  
“Because.”   
  
“Because, why?”  
  
“Because I plan on showing you exactly what I can do with my mouth,” Kibum snickered, fingers running over his lower lip seductively.   
  
Jinki grinned back, “What if I don’t want to know?”  
  
“Oh, trust me. You do.”  
  
The pairs eyes locked in an intense battle, both with matching smirks over their features. Jinki still had another piece of chicken balanced between his fingers, but hadn’t made any move to finish it. The piece of meat steamed away, completely untouched.   
  
Jonghyun, to their left, cleared his throat, “Uh… you going to finish that?” A look passed between the pair, Kibum grinning devilishly and snatching the piece from Jinki’s grasp, slipping it past his lips.   
  
He made a show of running his tongue all over it, a thin sheen of saliva coating the crumbed area. Jonghyun completely missed the sexual portion of the act and fell into a fit of laughter, pointing obnoxiously at Jinki.  
  
“Kibum-ah.” Jinki warned, eyes narrowing. “Do you want to die?”  
  
With a small piece of white meat balanced between his teeth, Kibum grinned. “Depends how?” He wiggled his brow suggestively, swallowing.  
  
Jonghyun, in all his oblivious glory, fell against the table, his whole form shaking with laughter. This in turn gained the attention of the other two occupants of the table and they also joined in in laughing at their leader.  
  
Jinki’s face was bright red by this point. Without another word he got up from the table and rounded on the younger, arm wrapping around his neck and lips pressing close to his ear. “Just you wait until I get you alone, I am going to make you scream,” he hissed, teeth biting harshly at the smooth lobe.    
  
Kibum yelped and shoved the other away, staring at him in shock, he shook his head and gained his sass back. “Good luck, hyung,” he sighed, flipping his hair.  
  
  
  
Jinki sat against the arm of the couch, only half watching the variety show with the other members. Kibum had been wrapped around Jonghyun for the past hour and had been completely ignoring him.   
  
He had to do something. He had to gain the other's attention somehow.   
  
Maybe he would go have another shower and come out dripping wet?  
  
Maybe he could just go lay on the others bed naked for the rest of the night, until he decided to venture to bed?  
  
Maybe he could pin the other to the couch and—  
  
So many possibilities, but he didn’t want to be the first one naked. He wanted Kibum beneath him, begging until he had tears in his eyes, his cock weeping for the elder. He wanted Kibum to be putty in his hands, moaning and vulnerable.   
  
He wanted to win.  
  
He was going to win.  
  
  
  
Kibum was rather liking this side of Jinki. The other had been trying to inadvertently gain his attention since dinner and was failing miserably.   
  
He’d sat beside him when they’d all gathered in the lounge and Jonghyun dove and squished himself between them, Taemin had then squeezed himself beside Jonghyun. Jinki had made to sit on the other side of Kibum, but Minho had swooped in and managed to take up the remaining space. Now he was sulking on the ground.   
  
After an hour of TV, the members went their separate ways; Jonghyun going to help Taemin study, or so he said and Minho leaving the dorm to go see some friends. It was relatively silent, baring the dull voices still coming from the television set.  
  
Kibum decided Jinki had probably given up for the night, the other leaving the room toward the end of the show and not returning. He thought about going and finding him, but Kibum wasn’t going to be the first to make a move. He would make the other beg.   
  
He was going to win this.  
  
Jinki would be his.  
  
  
  
Jinki heard the members go their separate ways, heard the tell-tale click of Taemin and Jonghyun’s door closing and Minho bidding Kibum goodbye as he walked out the front door. Essentially Kibum was alone, if Jinki was quick enough he could get the other exactly where he wanted him. Preferably on his knees, but any position would suffice at this stage. Jinki wouldn’t admit it, but he was desperate for the other. If Kibum came to him and offered himself, Jinki wouldn’t wait a moment before stripping and taking him hard and fast.  
  
Kibum was a tease, he knew it. But there was only so much two men could take before they both broke.  
  
  
  
The dorm was quiet.   
  
There was not a peep coming from Taemin and Jonghyun’s room and Minho sent him a text half an hour after he’d left saying he would be staying at the Super Junior dorm. This could be perfect. Kibum could pretty much corner Jinki and they could probably fuck on every surface of the kitchen without Jonghyun and Taemin suspecting anything.   
  
Though, Jonghyun did have insomnia. The kitchen was probably a bad idea, Kibum mused.  
  
He turned on his heel and his eyes locked at the balcony.  
  
Sex on the balcony.  
  
Jinki bending him over the rail and taking him hard and fast.  
  
Them being bare for the whole world to see.  
  
The thrill would be enough to get him off alone.  
  
Kibum had his mind made up. Jinki was going to fuck him tonight, he was going to make sure of it.  
  
  
  
Jinki sighed and snuggled further into his comforter. Tonight was a massive let down, Kibum had obviously gone to bed and left him hanging. Stupid Kibum and his perky butt and pouty lips. Stupid Kibum and his gorgeous fucking face and endless fucking legs. Stupid fucking Kim Kibum.  
  
Jinki pouted and buried his face in his pillow, muffling an angry huff. He was halfway through another curse when his phone chimed beside him; ‘ _Hyung, come to the balcony, I think there’s a kitty stuck next door :(_ ’  
  
Of course Kibum would want to rescue a cat.  
  
It was literally impossible to remain angry at the younger, he was so generous and kind and just a big mother.   
  
Sighing, Jinki snatched up his slippers and headed out to the balcony. It was a nice night, so at least he wouldn’t be cold.   
  
“Kibum?” Jinki asked as he stepped over the threshold and onto the small balcony, “Kibummie?” he craned his head in each direction, there was no sign of the other.   
  
He was about to turn around when a pair of arms wound around his waist, “Hyung,” came the purr against his ear. “It’s such a nice night, don’t you think?”  
  
Jinki nodded, craning his head to see the other. The door was closed and the curtains were drawn, a small blanket tossed casually over the blond’s shoulder. “Did you lie about the cat?” he chuckled.  
  
Kibum’s laugh was a mere puff against the back of his neck, “No, hyung, it’s over there.” He nudged the elder in the direction of their neighbor's balcony. “It’s all tiny and pitiful.”  
  
Jinki laughed and wandered to the ledge, peering over to the neighboring house. “Where?” He was about to step back, when a set of hands began tugging at his fly. “Wha?”  
  
“Hush, hyung. You don’t want the neighbours to hear.” Kibum turned him around and pushed him back to lean against the railing.  
  
Jinki gaped at the blond. “What?”  
  
Key lowered the elder's fly and yanked open his pants, tugging them down. Without a second to spare, Kibum lowered himself to his knees and began mouthing at the leader's crotch, boxer briefs becoming damp.   
  
“Kibum-ah, what the fuck,” Jinki gasped, trying in vain to pull the other away from his crotch. Even though he’d wanted Kibum down there since, well, forever, this just didn’t seem like the best place. If some douchebag photographer happened to be spying on them, they would be through.   
  
Though…they _were_ fairly high up.  
  
And it _was_ pretty late.  
  
What were the chances—  
  
And then Kibum slipped his hand past the waistband of his briefs and wrapped his lips around the head of his cock, and Jinki saw stars.  
  
Kibum grinned around the wide girth in his mouth, tongue flicking over the thick vein on the side. He began bobbing his head in rhythm with the elder's laboured breaths. “Kibum...fuck!” Jinki’s hands gripped onto the banister behind him, knuckles turning white with the force.  
  
“This is so wrong, oh my god! What if someone saw us? What if Taemin walked out here and saw us? We would scar him for life.” Jinki panted, “What if the neighbours came out and saw us, what if—”  
  
Jinki's cock fell from Kibum’s mouth with a loud pop. “Shut up, would you? I’m giving you the best blowjob you will ever get in your life and you’re too busy freaking out over useless shit. Just shut up and let me suck you, or man up and fuck me!”  
  
Silence fell between them, Kibum glaring menacingly and Jinki staring at him in shock, cock still standing proudly against his stomach. “Well?” Kibum snapped, moving to stand.  
  
“Wait… how am I going to fuck you out here?”  
  
Kibum threw his hands into the air, annoyed groan falling past his lips, “For fuck's sake, Jinki!” he unravelled the blanket and threw a tube of lube at the elder, “You do know how sex between two males works, right? Because if you didn’t that would be quite concerning.”  
  
“Of course I do!” Jinki snapped back rather quickly, immediately blushing, “I –I mean, I _do_ know how it works.” He  grinned and bent down to pick up the tube, flipping it in his palm, “Strawberry flavor?”   
  
“It was the first one I saw, shut up and undress me!”   
  
A few moments and a bruised toe later, the pair were naked and writhing against each other on the small blanket, Jinki’s need pressing hotly against Key’s exposed thigh.   
  
“Hyung, fuck. Touch me!” Key demanded, gripping at Jinki’s biceps, his hips bucked up messily into the elders, tongue lapping at his exposed neck. He bit down harshly, when the other wrapped his fingers around his weeping length. “Hyung, oh my god. Just-”  
  
Jinki stroked Kibum's length leisurely, “Hmm?”  
  
“Jinki, your mouth…” he tangled his fingers in the leader's hair and tugged him down, until his mouth was millimeters from his arousal. Jinki blew hot air over the length, lips pulling back in a wide grin as he watched Kibum writhe against the cool ground.   
  
The other was exactly where Jinki wanted him: begging, vulnerable and needy.  
  
With his back arched low, Jinki took the other between his lips. Teeth grazed the smooth flesh lightly on his way down, causing the other to groan loudly. He bobbed his head slightly and laid his palms flat over the other's abdomen, nails lightly scraping the small patch of hair.   
  
The whine that left Kibum’s lips was anything but manly, one palm pressed to his forehead, the other tangled in Jinki’s hair, guiding his mouth and setting a quick pace. Jinki hummed around the shaft, tongue moving up to flick over the slit. “I like you like this, Kibum-ah, so needy…”   
  
“Fuck you.”   
  
He grinned and let go of Kibum completely. “With pleasure.”   
  
Jinki moved down further, running his lips over the others entrance, his tongue flicking wickedly over the puckered hole.  
  
Kibum’s back arched high and a sharp gasp left his lips as Jinki’s tongue began servicing his entrance. “Hyung, fuck… fuck.” His fingers grasped uselessly at the blanket beneath him, fingers slipping over the thick cotton.  
  
“Kibum-ah, do you like it when I touch you like this?” Jinki purred, finger tracing the moist entrance. He watched the other's features contort in pleasure, Key’s brow furrowing and tongue slipping out to wet his dry lips.  
  
Kibum could only manage a weak nod, his brain practically mush as the other teased him. His eyes flew open his shock and a choked gasp passed his lips as Jinki thrust a lone finger into his entrance, “Hyung…” his head lolled back, glazed eyes trying to stare at the faint stars above.  
  
Jinki added a second finger and crooked them, tongue flicking lighting around his digits, helping them glide in and out effortlessly. He made quick work of stretching the other, adding in a third shortly after. Kibum was putty in his hands, the younger keening lowly and thrusting weakly against his hand.  
  
“Kibum-ah, how would you like me to fuck you?” Jinki whispered, fingers slipping out and lips tracing back up the youngers chest. “Would you like me to take you here… how about if I bent you over that chair?”  
  
Kibum bit his lip and ran his finger over the other's slick collar. “How about you fuck me against the railing?” he grinned, “My legs hooked over your elbows… I could ride you, hyung. You could be so deep inside me.”   
  
Jinki’s features morphed and his eyes glazed over with lust, he leaned forward and connected his lips with Kibum’s, teeth biting harshly at the others lower lip. In one swift move, he spread the other's legs and thrust forward, head of his cock slipping past the tight entrance.   
  
Kibum gasped against his lips, “Hyung!”  
  
Jinki thrust forward until he was in up to the hilt, breath coming out in quick pants. He hooked Kibum’s legs around his waist and slipped his arms under his back, shifting forward and then sitting back on the balls of his feet, pulling Kibum with him.  
  
The younger let out a deep moan as he impaled himself on Jinki, legs hanging loosely behind the elder’s back. He shifted slightly and began rocking down against the others cock.  
  
“Kibum-ah, are you sure you want to move?” Jinki panted, lips pressed to the blond's neck.  
  
Kibum wound his arms around the other's neck, chest pressing flush against Jinki’s. “Fuck, yes.” He rocked down harder, Jinki filling him completely. “I want you to fuck me where everyone can see.”  
  
Jinki groaned and bit harshly into the blond's neck, marking him.  
  
After some awkward shifting, where Jinki almost dropped Key several times, they stood in the center of the small area, Kibum’s legs hanging loosely over Jinki’s forearms and his arms wrapped tightly around Jinki’s neck. Their lips were joined in a heated kiss, tongues battling for dominance.  
  
“Fuck, you feel so good.” Jinki hissed, forehead resting against the Kibum's, “So tight, so fucking good.”  
  
Kibum laughed breathlessly, “You’re the one with the massive cock. I’m going to be loose as fuck after this, so enjoy it while it lasts.” He tangled his fingers in Jinki’s sweat-damp hair and tugged him forward until their lips connected once again.  
  
Jinki guided them back until Kibum’s lower back rested on the cool railing, he shivered and tangled his tongue with Jinki's. One of his arms untangled from Jinki’s neck and gripped the banister tightly. He broke the kiss and tilted his head back, letting Jinki have control.  
  
Jinki wrapped his tongue around one of the blond's erect nipples and bit harshly, all the while pounding into the tight heat around his cock. The light breeze caressed and cooled their heated sweaty skin. “I—I’m not gonna last much longer…” Jinki gasped. “Fuck, you’re so fucking sexy.” He sucked on the blond's collarbone.   
  
Kibum keened against the other, impaling himself downward harder, “Me too, oh god Jinki.”  
  
Their pants became labored and a few loud moans slipped passed Kibum’s parted lips; they were both nearing their orgasm.  
  
“Against the wall,” Kibum moaned as he flailed his arms wildly. “I don’t want you to drop me when you come, hurry!” He weaved his fingers behind the elder's neck.  
  
Jinki obliged and moved them to the far wall, pressing Kibum to the surface and pounding into him harshly, face buried on his slick neck.   
  
“I’m –I’m-”  
  
“Shut up!” Key hissed, shifting so Jinki would hit his prostate. He let out a loud cry as Jinki hit the tiny bundle of nerves, arms going slack as the elder pounded continuously on the same spot. His legs hung uselessly around the elder's waist, letting Jinki use him.  
  
“Kibum-ah, fuck.” Jinki stuttered, connecting their lips once again. He pressed into Kibum harshly once more and shuddered as he released deep inside the other. Kibum tensed not a moment later too, coming completely untouched, thick white stripes dotting their stomachs.  
  
They stood against the wall—well Jinki did. Kibum just hung limply on Jinki's arms, lips forming half words against Jinki’s shoulder.  
  
“That was hot.” Jinki stated after sometime, gently letting go of Kibum's legs to help him stand.  
  
Kibum winced, “I don’t think I can walk.”   
  
“Kibummie.”  
  
“I’m serious. You broke me,” Kibum barked. “I demand you carry me to the shower.”  
  
Jinki’s brows rose. “But you won’t be able to stand once you’re in there…?”  
  
“That’s why you’re showering with me, idiot


End file.
